


Learning to live

by kathikathu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Human Trafficking, JY.Park, Little Space, M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Seo Changbin, more fluff at first because of minors, tw// mention of rape, tw// mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathikathu/pseuds/kathikathu
Summary: Jeongin was raised to be a servant and slave but his life changes drastically when a mysterious man buys him and he ends up living with 7 young boys who try to make him live life like an actual human being. Let’s see how it will work out!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, please be considerate it is my very first fan fiction to ever be released. I will try to upload regularly and not make the chapters too short. 
> 
> Hope you have fun reading!!

Author PoV

It was actually quite a normal day. At least for normal people.. Jeongin's day started off quite normally too until his owner told him that he sold him to someone else. A lit might be asking what I mean with oWneR. Let me tell you a bit about Jeongin. He is a young boy who was raised by his parents in a way to become a servant in order to sell him to someone. They didn't exactly do it because they hate him that much. His family is a very poor family so they thought that like this they'd gain money and Jeongin won't need to live in poor conditions forever. At the age of 13 years he was sold to his very first owner. His duties are keeping the house clean, cooking for his owner, be his pet and of course satisfy the very special needs if you see what I mean. He is in there for 2 years now and now he gets told that someone else bought him. Jeongin actually expected it to happen somewhen anyways but still he was very nervous. He'll have to adapt to the new owner quickly and isn't allowed to make any more mistakes since the new one will want Jeongin to be completely adapted to this way of living. He has adapted since years but he didn't get to actually interact with someone new since christmas, which was 5 month ago, where his owner had his friends over and they all had their way with him. Only a few hours later he is ready to go in the floor when the house bell rings and gets to see his new owner for the first time. He does seem friendly to Jeongin but he feels very weird and a bit uncomfortable since it is a middle-aged man around his 40s. Jeongin still keeps his manners and bows respectfully and following the new owner into his car. They start driving when he sees the man looking at him while smiling.  
"That's it, kid. You got out of this. You can live like a normal human being now." 

Jeongin PoV

I look at him with a very confused expression on my face. 

Man: "Ok, I'm sorry I should have at least introduced myself first.. I'm Park Jinyoung. CEO of JYP Entertainment. One of the biggest three in Entertainments in korea. Besides leading that big Entertainment I also buy young children like you to try and make them live at least something similar to a normal life."

Jeongin: "W-wait… So.. what you are saying.. is that I don't need to serve you in any way, Sir..?" 

JYP: "No, you don't need to serve me. You are free now. You can do whatever you like. I will help you become a confident young man with rights." 

Jeongin: "Sir.. I.. I don't know what to say.. Thank you.. but I don't know how long it will take me to know that I do have rights.. Since I never had some.."

JYP: "Don't worry, dear. We will do our best to help you out." 

He is still smiling.. I never saw someone normally smiling for that long.. 

Jeongin: "Thank you. May I ask who is meant with 'we' ?"

JYP:"Of course. You're allowed to ask any question at any time. We means me, my wife and the Trainees in the dorm I wanted to put you in. Since you probably weren't able to have a lot of social connections and seeing how young boys around your ages should actually behave, I figured that it was the best to put you all together."

Jeongin:"Thank you for answering"

JYP:" Ohwe.. we really have a lot of work to do.." 

JYP PoV

After some time we finally arrived. I hope they will all get along well… I mean they will be 8 all together… that's quite a lot. But the others are either too young or too old or too new. No.. it will be alright like that. I ring the doorbell and pretty quickly one of the eldest, Chan, opens the door. After a nice greeting from me and the boys, we are standing in the living room, the others watching the small boy behind me with curiosity. I hope he is not too intimidated.. he didn't say a word up until now and only bowed very deeply as a greeting.

JYP: "So guys… the young boy behind me is Yang Jeongin. He is the boy I talked to you about. Please be very nice to him and teach him well to live a normal life. Also be considerate of behaviours which are for people like us not common at all since he grew up differently."

Chan: "Yes, PD-nim. Don't worry. We will take good care of him" 

Ahh yes. That is the very friendly smile from Chan. I guess everything will be okay.

JYP: "Thank you very much for taking him in. I will check on him every now and then.. I will get going then and let you introduce yourselves to each other."

Chan PoV

We say goodbye to our chef and then look at Jeongin. Gosh he looks so tiny and insecure… I wouldn't even dare to gently shake his hand.. he looks like he would shatter to million pieces.. 

Chan: "ehm… how about we all sit down? Make yourself all comfortable Jeongin" 

The fragile boy only nods and everyone sits down on the couch. You can see in the way that he sits that his education is definitely different from ours.. He sits with his back straight as a plank and on the edge of the couch. Also, Jeongin doesn't dare to look at us yet…

Seungmin: "You are allowed to look at us, you know? We are all on the same level here." 

Immediately Jeongin raises his head and timidly looks at us.. I think he only looked at us because it felt like a command to him.. But well… let's try and get a better mood by introducing..

Jeongin PoV

This is awkward… I never was allowed to directly look at someone when first meeting them…

Chan: "Well.. I am Chan. I am kind of the leader of this group.. but no worries that only means that I manage what needs to be handled with the company and that the members come to me when something's wrong. So if there is anything you need help with you may always ask me  
but of course any of the others too" 

His smile seems reassuring… maybe he is nice...maybe I might trust him…

Minho: "I am Minho. After Chan the second eldest in the group" 

He doesn't seem like someone who talks a lot… somewhat mysterious...

Han: "My name is Jisung.."

He probably doesn't talk much either.. but he doesn't seem mysterious just… like someone who needs to get to know someone better to talk…

Seungmin: "I'm Seungmin"

I don't know about him.. I can't figure out what kind of person he is… 

Hyunjin: "Heyy I'm Hyunjin.."

Oh my.. lots of energy and positivity… 

Felix: "I'm Felix.. I'm sorry if I say something wrong.. it's because I started learning korean only recently because I'm from Australia… If I do a mistake please correct me.."

His voice does intimidate me a bit… I do nod but I could never ever point out another person's mistake… oh no… that would be so rude… 

Changbin: "Yeah and I'm Changbin"

He looks very intimidating… help.. it will take a long time for me to get in my head that I may disobey him and actually am allowed to say my opinion in front of him…  
Oh now everyone looks at me… I think it's the sign that I should introduce myself too..

Jeongin: "Nice to meet you all.. My name is Jeongin..please take good care of me.." 

I look at them… looking them straight in the eye is still so strange… I flinch every time I make eye contact. I just don't feel like I'm in the position to be allowed to look anyone in the eyes.. I always was the lowest rank.. I guess I'm just so overly used to it that I will always submit as soon as someone I don't know comes. I wonder if they will get me to feel like a human being. 

Hyunjin: "Are you hungry? You seem very slim and this must have been very exciting already.. Let's eat something" 

They all agree enthusiastically while I only answer with a little 'yes' which they probably don't even hear. We end up ordering a lot of chicken and with a lot I mean a lot. The pieces are so big and the oil is dropping and wetting the paper towels. How do they eat that..? And they eat a lot if it… I patiently waited for someone to put my portion on my plate but it only ended in them looking very confused at me.

Felix: "Why are you not eating?"

They do seem worried..

Jeongin: "O-oh ehm… I'm used to getting the amount of food by someone else so I don't eat too much…"

Jisung: "aweee come on. You can eat as much as you want. How much of the chicken would you eat if you could decide?"

Jeongin: "Ehm… I think… 5 pieces..?"

Chan: "Five?? That's a completely normal amount?" 

Jeongin: "It is..? I was always told that when I eat that much that no one would want me anymore because I will become too fat or that I will be sold for very low price to someone very bad…"

They look shocked now.. great Jeongin… I think that surprised them too much… 

Seungmin: "What the fuck that is so goddamn rude." 

Chan: "Seungmin.. language please.."

Seungmin: "Sorry but they weren't treating him like even anything alive.. it's worse than treating him like a pet."

I know but can someone give me food…? 

Felix: "true… poor boy.. here you go.. eat a lot" 

Wow is that 7 pieces? I will never be able to eat all these.. but.. where am I supposed to eat..? 

Jeongin: "so..uhm.. where..do I eat?"

Changbin: "You had to eat elsewhere too? Jesus Christ… you eat with us at the table just like everyone… You are a normal person now kiddo"

I only nod. Well… alright then. Let's just eat as much I can.. Omg this is so good. Is this how food tastes which was made with care? Which isn't just made out of a can? I imagined it being good but if such a not so special thing for normals is already that good then how would things in restaurants be? Wow… 

At the end I can't eat more than 5 pieces. They all wanted me to keep eating but I'm just too full. While Changbin and Hyunjin were in charge of cleaning up, Chris showed me the room where I will be staying. They are all sharing rooms and I will share one with Jisung. Wait.. I didn't think about it yet but I will actually sleep in a bed. Without needing to have sex and quickly waking up and sneaking out before the other is waking up. No cage with a blanket in it. No blanket on the ground. I did actually bring my pink blanket.. I have been having it since I was 8 years old so I got used to it and probably wouldn't be able to sleep long without it. Frankly, that's why I woke up in time so I wouldn't get caught sleeping next to my owner in my owner's bed. Chris tells me to make myself at home and maybe also unpack my suitcase already. 

Chan PoV

I quietly watch the little boy taking one thing after another out of his suitcase. I'm already surprised that he lays a light pink blanket on his bed but my eyes got very big and my ears very red. He takes out a maid dress, Lacey lingerie and even a pair of cat ears. Did his owner make him wear all that? And now he takes out his plushies… okay the plushies are adorable… oh he saw my shocked impression…

Jeongin: "Is… everything alright..?"

Chris: "Yeah yeah don't worry. Just.. the maid dress and all these things kind of… ehm.. confused me"

Jeongin: "Oh yeah. These are normal to me since I was raised to be a servant.. so I wore it often."

Chris: "Alright… just remember that you don't have to wear it ok? Wear it when you want but absolutely no one forces you to wear something like this"

Jeongin: "Okay.. I will keep that in mind"

I nod with a smile and he continues taking out his clothes. Awe he even puts his plushies in a row… he is so cute..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !! I would have never thought that there would be such an response in only a short amount of time. Thank you so much! I hope that I will be able to keep you interested!
> 
> Also I actually did research on trainee life for this chapter to make it accurate.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3

At the same time in the kitchen  
Hyunjin PoV

Hyunjin: “Jeongin is such an adorable little bean”

Changbin: “He is.. if only his backstory wasn’t so sad..”

Hyunjin: “yes.. I feel like he would be such a bright and happy child if he wasn’t raised like a pet or a robot.”

Changbin lets out a big sight. He doesn’t seem like it when you first see Changbin but he has such a warm heart and you can clearly see that injustice like Jeongin needed to experience makes him sad and sometimes even very angry. 

Han: “Come on guys. Cheer up! We gonna make him laugh and smile real quick!”

Hyunjin: “Yeah, with a clown like you around that won’t be so hard”

Han: “I’ll take that as a compliment that I make people laugh I guess.”

I smirk at the boy sitting on the sofa. Teasing Jisung is one of my favorite things to do. Even though we tend to fight we can still manage to bicker around in a friendly way sometimes. After all, we need to live together so we kind of need to get along at least sometimes. Our battlefield is mostly the practice room anyways. 

Felix: “It will be alright… he just needs a bit time to get used to it..”

Minho: “yep.. it is kind of like getting a new cat that is a bit anxious around new surroundings. The best you can do is give off calm vibes and wait” 

He must know since he’s got three cats at home. 

Shortly after Changbin and I finish the dishes, Chan comes out of the room of Jisung and Jeongin and tells us to go to sleep. 

Felix: “Will you at least sleep this night too then? Since there is someone new?”

Nice tactic Felix. 

Chan: “You know I’ve got a lot to do Felix…” <

Felix: “Come on.. just this night.. or at least work at home?” 

Chan sighs. That means he’s got him. That means Chan will finally get a sleep which is at least similar to normal. Every night he is up until very late hours just to produce tracks. Last time I saw him sleep at a somewhat normal time was one and a half months ago. 

Chan: “Alright.. I’ll stay at the dorm to work. And maybe I could sleep a bit earlier.” 

Han: “That’s good Chris. You are human too.” 

He yawns. 

Han: “And so am I.. Good night guys.” 

Aaaaaand he’s gone. We all say goodnight and go to bed too (except for Chan who makes himself comfortable on the couch with his producing equipment). 

Jeongin PoV  
I wake up in the morning and it feels just like every other day in my life. I have an inner clock in my head which wakes me up at 6 am to make breakfast. So I stand up, slip on my maid dress and thigh highs and go to the kitchen where I start making breakfast with what I can find in the fridge. Everything is just like everyday.. See.. even the footsteps of my own-

Seungmin: “Jeongin..? Why are you up so early? And… why are you wearing a maid dress..?”

-ner.. oh no… that is not my owner… I totally forgot! I’m living with boys my age now and everyone says that I have rights now. Oh lord… well that is embarrassing.. 

Jeongin: “I- ..I’m-.. eh…”

Seungmin: “Hey.. hey it’s fine. “ 

Oh, he’s coming closer.. ok that is very close he is right in front of me… oh he is smelling the food. 

Seungmin: “Woah. This smells amazing. You must have cooked a lot, huh?”

Jeongin: “Oh, eh, yeah.. I always made breakfast and dinner.. only when he had a day off I needed to make him lunch too.” 

Seungmin: “But what did you eat at lunch when you only cooked then when he was there?” 

Jeongin: “I was not allowed to have meals when he is not home so that he can ensure that I don’t eat too much.” 

Seungmin: “Oh god.. So you almost never had lunch?” 

I only shake my head.. I know that I’m weird and too thin but I’m the perfect thin for human trafficking and that was all what mattered..

Seungmin: “Well then it’s not surprising that you are so tiny and fragile… you really almost didn’t eat..” 

Jeongin: “yeah.. it is one of the important choosing factors when buying a human. Of course the most important is obedience but for a lot of people the visuals are important too. Unless it was just more like a butler than a multifunctional servant.”

Considering the long silence, I think that was quite shocking to him.. oh I’d need to make more food since there are eight people who need to eat.. if it’s not enough I can just skip or eat less.. I’m still kinda full of the chicken last evening. 

Seungmin: “ehm… anyways… do you maybe want to go change before the others are coming? I know enough about cooking to not let it burn”

Maybe changing is indeed a good idea.. 

Jeongin: “Thank you, Seungmin. I will come back quickly.”

When I come back, the dishes which are ready, are already on plates and bowls on the little table. I finish the last two dishes and add them to the others on the table. All the others are already sitting around it, staring hungrily and impressed at the dishes.

Felix: “Did you make these, Jeongin?”

He gives me a big smile. He seems so so nice..

Jeongin: “Yes, I did. It is a part of my normal morning routine and I actually think it is a good way to say thank you for letting me stay with you.” 

Chan: “That is so nice of you, Jeongin. We will eat well. Come on. Sit down and eat with us”

Jeongin: “Will it be enough? The fridge was not very full and we are a lot of people..” 

Minho: “Trust me, this is much more than we normally have for breakfast. So you better eat as well.” 

Since it does sound like a command, I guess I will have to eat.. I still let the others begin before me and after everyone took something I took a bit too. 

Jeongin: “About the empty fridge.. how do you deal with groceries? Especially since you live under special circumstances because you are trainees.”

Hyunjin: “Well we don’t do that much grocery shopping. You know, we get the money for groceries and things like this but it will be added to a debt which we need to pay off as soon as we debut. So we try to not buy that much. ”

Jeongin: “So you will need to repay your debts before actually earning money yourself?”

Han: “Yep. That’s how it works.”

Jeongin: “I see..”

Changbin: “But I have the feeling you want to go with the people who will be going grocery shopping so that you can get ingredients to cook. I mean, I have nothing against a good home cooked meal and this breakfast is incredibly delicious but you came here to not do all the work anymore.” 

Jeongin: “But I really want to.. cooking is the only task I have actually enjoyed most of the time. If you want to then I can try and tell you when I don’t feel like cooking.. also.. I assume that you mostly eat takeout or delivery food which is obviously not that healthy and much more expensive than going grocery shopping once in two weeks…”

Minho: “Kiddo does have a point there.. we almost never eat self cooked things because we don’t have the time to cook.. and if he likes it that much..”

Chan: “Are you sure you want to do this Jeongin?”

I nod. I am telling the truth I really do like cooking and now I can even watch the satisfaction in their faces while eating what I made. It makes me feel happy and warm inside. 

Chan: “okay.. but please keep in mind that you are allowed to cook for yourself if we are not home and make sure to tell us if you don’t want to cook.”

Jeongin: “I will keep that in mind”

And for the first time, I gave them all a little smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you for liking my work!! <3

Felix PoV

I am m e l t i n g !! His smile is so cute and bright even though it's just a small one? I think we all agree that we would do everything just to see him smile once more. Chris seems to be melting away too. He's so adopted. Jeongin is Chan's child now. And here goes Hyunjin. If he goes on like that he will hit his head. 

Hyunjin: "Ow!"

See? Of course Jisung thinks it's funny.

Jisung: "Omg Hyunjin you are so stupid hahahahaha" 

Hyunjin: "Well thank you for the concern Mr. Squirrel."

Awe I want to take a photo of Seungmin gently petting the place where Hyunjin hit his head. He even looks at it to see if something worse than just a little bruise happened. Sweet…They always get along so well and take care of each other. They are very similar even though Hyunjin is more the person for big and loud reactions while Seungmin prefers to talk about it quietly. It helps Hyunjin a lot since he tends to have arguments kinda often even though he has a very soft heart so he tends to get hurt during arguments he started himself. They are very lucky to have each other. Just like I am very lucky to have Chris and Changbin. They all help me a lot with almost everything but Chris and Changbin are somehow… different? They understand me in a way no one else ever has. I often think that they know more about me than I knew. But there is one thing they all don't know yet. I'm sure they wouldn't hate me when I tell them but I still feel scared of telling them and losing them. The people who are the most important to me.  
We finish eating, clean up and get ready to split up. Chris, Changbin and Jisung are going to go producing, Hyunjin said that he has a choreography to work on and Seungmin's got vocal lesson. In this time, Minho, Jeongin and I will go grocery shopping. Minho and I are ready pretty fast but Jeongin seems to take some time. Maybe he just never had that many normal clothes so he needs to search a bit? We definitely need to get him clothes. If we're lucky JYP will pay without us needing to repay it as dept. Ah, the door opens. Oh? Is that a collar on his neck? And a leash?? Did he need to wear it when going outside? Gosh there are some sick people out there. 

Felix: "Jeongin.. You don't need to wear that, you know..?"

Awe.. he looks confused. He probably didn't even realise he was wearing that.

Minho: "The collar and the leash… you don't need to wear them. You are a human.. you can keep the collar on if it makes you feel safer because you are used to it but you really don't need the leash. You can also walk around the way you want. You don't have to stay by our side 24/7. It's alright to walk around and finally get a closer look at the outside world."

He nods, goes back to the room and comes back with only the collar on. It's understandable that it somehow gives him the feeling of normality and that he is not alone since he normally wore it for someone. We smile at him warmly and leave the dorm. Jeongin needs a few minutes to finally start looking around like an excited little child. Minho and I always stop and wait for him patiently when he stands a little longer in front of a store window. 

Minho: "It breaks my heart that it's the first time he gets to experience the outside world like this.. just running around however he wants.."

Felix: "yeah… how could someone ever do that to someone..? Is the world really that bad..?"

Minho: "Looks like it… but hey.. aren't we 2 out of 7 people who can make it better by trying to fix a broken person?"

Felix: "Yep you're right.. and we will work hard to make a great man out of him.." 

A bit later we enter the supermarket. 

Felix: "So Jeongin… Lead the way. What do we need, master chef?" 

Omg he is blushing uwu. 

He starts slowly guiding us through the different sections trying to find what he needs. We get vegetables, meat (cheaper but still good ones since we can't use that much money) and spices as well as soy sauce, red bean paste, fish sauce, flour and sugar.. He really knows what he needs. 

The way back is a lot calmer. Jeongin already started to yawn. Well, we should not judge him. He gets a lot of new impressions and information in a very short time. Everything around him is new and he must still get used to this. 

Minho: "You seem tired. Were you too excited and nervous to sleep?"

Jeongin: "Yes.. I didn't really get a lot of sleep. Everything changed in just a small amount of time and there is already so much to get used to.. It already starts with the bed… I almost never got to sleep in a bed. I always had my cage with my blanket to sleep."

Felix: "What? You needed to sleep in a cage? But you said almost never.. then.. when did you get to sleep in a bed?"

Jeongin: "Mostly when my owner fell asleep almost directly after he slept with me… I used the chance to stay in his bed, sleep a little and then wake up around 4 in the morning because I couldn't sleep well in beds, cleaned myself up and slept in my cage until 6 am where I needed to get up to prepare breakfast. I grew up sleeping in a cage and I think it will take some time until I will be able to sleep in a bed like a normal person.."

Minho: "I see.. I see.. Gosh, humans are insufferable. I know why I prefer animals over humans." 

Minho PoV

Sleeping in a cage… Wow. And it was his parents who started that. Imagine your parents putting you in a cage as soon as you're out of the age of sleeping in a baby bed. That's terrible. But what if he needs a long time to get used to it? That would mean that he wouldn't be able to sleep well for a long time… It might sound like I want to do something bad to him but maybe if it takes him too long to get used to a bed we might consider buying him a cage where he can sleep if he wants to at least get some good sleep sometimes. Of course, we'd buy a very spacious one and it would stay open for him to leave whenever he wants and he can also go in whenever he wants. We would never try and force him to go back to sleeping in a cage. Maybe Mr. Park would pay for it? Since it's him who brought Jeongin to us and we obviously do not have the money to buy a big cage. We'll have to talk about it later. Maybe without Jeongin first.

Only a few minutes later we arrive at the dorm and Felix and I start putting all the things in where they belong while we made Jeongin sit on the couch who watches us patiently. We finish quickly and then sit next to Jeongin who is already half asleep.

Felix: "How about you go get some more sleep? You seem very tired and you have every right to take some rest after all these new impressions." 

Jeongin only nods and we escort him to his bed where he lies down. We cover him with his blanket and put a not with my phone number on the little table beside his bed so he can just call if something is wrong. Then Felix and I make our way to the company to get a bit of work done too. 

Changbin PoV

Gosh, my head is about to explode. There are so many thoughts going through my mind.. Normally it's good for writing new songs but therebare just too many. Even if I would write them down they are way too different to put them together in a song. One long string of thoughts is about Jeongin and how he was treated. That is something we should definitely make a sing about since it seems to be a big problem which is happening in this society. I mean it must be real since we have a victim of it at home. This big section of thoughts is an easier one though… The other one is more confusing. I have never been able to directly understand my feelings but it never was that bad. Felix was doing things to me and my mind that I just don't get. He gets me so soft and he seems so small and fragile that I want to protect him at all costs. The point is that I never had a crush and I don't know what it feels like but people keep telling me that I seem to have very obvious feelings for Felix. But if they are so obvious for everyone else then why am I the confused one? To me Felix is just a sweet little friend who I want to protect since he is so nice and seems so naive. That's what friends should do, right? Care for and protect each other. Then why does he not feel like any of my other friends and why does everyone keep saying that I should finally make the first move? What first live when I'm not even sure in which kind of direction I want to go? Also it's not like it's as obvious as Minho and Jisung or Seungmin and Hyunjin. In their case it's very obvious. Every blind person can see that they care for each other so so much and understand each other better than anyone else ever could. They are soulmates and no one would be surprised if they would end up together. Man, this is driving me crazy...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos! I imagined getting like 10 or something but it's already 33. Thank you so so much! <3 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, too!

~PoV Jisung~

Ahhhhhhhhh. I can't concentrate in this tiny studio with no windows. How does Chris stay in here all night long? Writing in bed is so much more comfortable. But well, everyone needs to find a way to get inspired to work for themselves. My brain just stops working in here… I mean, I did write a few lines but they will probably be erased very soon. Great. Why did I even bother coming here? Ah yeah, because Chris Hyung prepared a new beat that we should listen to. It's the beat we are supposed to write lyrics to right now. How it's going? Absolutely fantastic. Changbin Hyung is stuck. I am stuck and so is Chris Hyung. 

Jisung: "Jesus Christ… are y'all not able to write either?"

Changbin: "I didn't write a single word.."

Chris: "This is so frustrating…" 

Chris Hyung groans in frustration. This can't go on like this.. we need something to cheer up.. for example- The studio door opens.

Minho: "We brought fresh coffee"

I smile at him. He like him so much.

Jisung: "Our minds must be connected. I just thought about getting coffee"

Felix: "And we brought a tea for Chris since he doesn't like coffee"

Changbin: "You guys are angels sent from heaven" 

Chris: "Thank you boys… We were all sitting in front of empty sheets of paper for an hour now."

Minho: "Oh no.. don't pressure yourself too much. If you don't get your brains to work on lyrics then do something else and go on when you have new thoughts."

While Minho and Felix give us the drinks, I see in the corner of my eyes how Changbin gently puts an arm around Felix' waist and softly strokes it a bit while thanking him. Felix seems so happy and giggly because of that. Even though they seem to both like each other, they'll probably need a lot of time because Changbin does give him a lot of attention and love but he seems a lot more confused and insecure about his feelings towards the little Aussie. Well, who am I to care? I look at Minho and smile. I have someone to care about too. Minho and I have something special… even if it's just platonic, I don't even care as long as I'll have him close to me forever. It depends on how Minho feels towards me. Let's not be too fast though… we still have a lot of time to get to know each other and be very clear about our feelings. I totally do not want to stress about it because even if we will not be a couple one day, I still have a wonderful best friend by my side. Woah… thinking about him always makes me flirty… reminds me of the second time meeting him.. The first time was rather trying to believe how handsome he is. I am not joking. This boy is a living piece of art. I was jealous first but then the option of him being mine came up in my mind and I like the idea of it. So the next encounter was first being nice and then flirting. It did kind of work. He didn't run away in disgust. I can't have messed up then, right? 

Chris: "How did grocery shopping with Jeongin go?"

Minho: "It went great. He got to look around freely for the first time in his life. He always had to wear a leash before so he could not go around and actually look at stuff because he was too ashamed to actually look up from his feet and was tied to the leash, having to walk close to this disgusting asshole."

Chris: "Minho… language…"

Minho: "Sorry…It's just heartbreaking to watch him go around like he never was outside of a house…"

Felix: "yeah.. it got me thinking a lot too.. and how he told us about his cage.."

Jisung: "A-a cage?"

Minho: "He always had to sleep in a cage so he has trouble sleeping in the bed since it's a lot bigger and the material is completely different from the blanket he slept on.."

Changbin: "Gosh.. this is making me angry. How can you put a person in a cage? What are these people thinking?"

Chris: "They are thinking that they brought a slave which is more an object than a person and so they can do everything they want with it…"

Felix: "Yes.. it makes me so sad… poor boy.. he never actually lived.. all he did was serve his owner and be raised to be a servant.. a slave.. an object.."

Felix, who is sitting on Changbin's lap by now, leans against Changbin's chest who pets his hair softly.

Jisung: "But did you leave him all by himself then?"

Minho: "Yeah, he needed rest since he barely slept so he is at home sleeping."

I nod. It's totally understandable that he didn't sleep that much. His whole life changed in just a few minutes. Not even the way of sleeping is the same.

Minho: "Ehm… about Jeongin sleeping.."

We all look at him with curiosity. 

Minho: "I mean… It's not that good of an idea. I know that but if Jeongin keeps sleeping only around 3 hours because he can't get used to beds… how about we buy him a big, big, spacious cage..? Like that he would maybe get more sleep? We cannot try and make him get used to normal life if he is constantly half asleep. Of course, we'd leave it open. No way that we imprison him. No no. Never. Also, we would leave it up to him when he wants to go in there. That would give him the choice where he wants to sleep and get some sleep."

Changbin: "Are you crazy? He just came out of, basically, prison and you want to lock him in again?"

Jisung: "That's the point. That he is not locked in. That Jeongin can get in and leave whenever he wants. If he still doesn't get enough sleep in like 2 weeks we could make talk about it with him. We would totally need him to consent to the idea."

Chris: "Hm… I don't know.. l don't know if I really like the idea of putting him back in a cage again… but if he consents to it and gets sleep through that.. then we will do everything for his well-being."

Minho: "Thank you for considering it… I just want him to get enough rest.."

Felix: "We totally get that.. we're all worried about his health.." 

Changbin: "Talking about health.. We should definitely take him to the doctor soon. He was treated so bad.. We must make sure that his body condition is alright. I wouldn't be surprised if he would be low on iron or something."

Chris: "We should do that yeah. We also should ask Mr. Park to inform us about who and how we pay things for Jeongin. The doctor will need to be paid, he needs food, if we buy a cage we'd need money for that too and also buying new clothes should be done soon. He has like 3 shirts and 2 pants and underwear aside from his maid dresses and thigh highs. Jeongin needs normal things to wear especially now when it's cold he needs jackets and hoodies."

Felix: "True true…"

Jisung: "God… there are so much things to do… and I can't think."

I am so annoyed. For real. My brain does not work. 

Minho: "You all should really just do something else…"

Chris: "Yep.. I might already go to Mr. Park and talk to him." 

Felix: "Changbin Hyung and Jisung can come practice dancing with Minho Hyung and me."

Changbin: "I don't want to move though"

Changbin tightens his grip around Felix' waist a bit and puts his forehead on Felix back. It makes Felix giggle softly.

Felix: "Come on, Hyung. It's going to be fun."

I bet his heart must be beating so fast. 

Jisung: "Well, I'm ready to leave. The studio is frustrating me."

Minho: "We can already leave then. The two lovebirds can take their time and come when their done with their lovey dovey actions." 

He wiggles his eyebrows while smirking, making Changbin and Felix blush while Chris and I laugh at it. I take my stuff and leave with Minho to one of the dance practice rooms. When we open the door we see Hyunjin dancing and trying out which move would be the best as next part of his new choreography. I would try and tease him but he is just too talented in dancing. 

Minho: "Oi, Hyunjin-ah. Is everything going alright?"

He shrieks and looks and us. Hyunjin really didn't see us so he must have got scared. I can't hold back to laugh a bit.

Hyunjin: "It's going good, Minho hyung but you really didn't need to scare the shot out of me like that"

Minho laughs too. 

Minho: "It is kind of funny to scare you though." 

Hyunjin: "At least I could make y'all laugh. You're welcome."

Minho goes to put away his bag and I follow him to do the same.

Minho: "Don't forget your breaks, Hyunjinie. Breaks are important and you need to drink water."

Hyunjin: "I should probably drink a bit.. I was just too emerged in my choreography. It's almost done by the way."

Jisung: "Will you show us already or you want to wait till it's done?"

Hyunjin: "I'd rather wait till it's done. It will only take me two more days to get it done anyways so I will show it to all of you by then."

Minho: "I can't wait to see your very first own choreography. It will probably be amazing. You are so hardworking."

Hyunjin: "I mean, I had great helpers to teach me dancing and making choreographies. I'm really thankful to you and Felix."

Minho: "Aweee.. We love to help you, Hyunjin. No need to be overly thankful for it…. you will still need to pay us with some food though."

Hyunjin: "I will, don't worry."

They laugh, Hyunjin goes to drink a bit of water. A minute later the door opens. I thought that Felix and Changbin finally made their way to the practice room but it wasn't them.

~PoV Hyunjin~

The door opens and Seungmin comes in. 

Hyunjin: "Hi Seungmin. Are you done with your vocal lesson?" 

Seungmin: "Yes, I am."

He sees Minho.

Seungmin: "Is Jeongin alone at home?"

Minho: "Yep. He is sleeping right now. Or trying to or something. But I hope he does sleep…" 

Seungmin: "Hm… we should not let him stay by himself too long. Not already. We don't know him enough so we don't know what happens when he is alone. Well… probably nothing too bad but who knows… some tend to cry and we don't want him crying alone. I was going to go home now anyways. You want to come with me, Hyunjin?" 

Hyunjin: "Yes, I'll be going home with you." 

I quickly pack my things, we say bye to Minho and Jisung and start making our way back home. The way is short and we talk a bit about our improvements and keep praising each other how good we are doing at the moment. We always do that. It gives so much strengths and motivation. It's a confirmation that the hard work is paying off. 

When we arrive at home, everything is quiet.

Hyunjin: "He must still be sleeping.."

We sneak into Jeongin's and Jisung's shared room and see Jeongin sleeping peacefully. It makes both of us smile softly and adoring before we quietly get out of the room and go further into the living room.

Hyunjin: "He is so adorable. He looks like an angel while sleeping."

Seungmin: "Yep he is very adorable. He looks so calm and at peace. Not stressed and almost overwhelmed by all the new things."

Hyunjin: "I'm glad that he is with us now.. safe from all these bad people." 

Seungmin: "It's not only a challenge for him though. We are basically raising a child which was abused all the time and treated like he his worth nothing. It's gonna be a lot of work."

Hyunjin: "We will be able to get through it. All together. All eight of us. I mean, that's a good thing. Parents are normally only two people but we are seven to take care of him. We can split up the work just fine so that no one will be overworked."

Seungmin: "True. And now go take a shower before he wakes up. Maybe he wants to take one too."

Hyunjin: "Will do. I will be right back" 

I go take my shower quickly. Normally I think a lot while showering but this time it's very peaceful. Everything is going absolutely great so far. I get my work done, Jeongin seems to not have that much trouble right now, no fights with Jisung these days. Nope, everything's great. That makes me finish my shower quickly and leave the bathroom in fresh clothes. I go back to the living room and wanted to sit down next to Seungmin but the second I want to let myself down on the couch I hear small sobs out Jeongin's room. Not even thinking about it for a second, I turn around and go directly to the room, opening the door just to see the little boy crouched together in a corner, sobbing and with one of his plushies tightly in his arms. This sight breaks my heart. I look at him, concerned.

Hyunjin: "Oh no… what's wrong, Jeongin?"

Jeongin: "H-hyunjinnie Hyung… 'm so scared...so so scared.. everything different… even daddy not here.."

Daddy? How come he suddenly calls his owner that? He always just said owner… But that doesn't matter. I need to calm him down first.

Hyunjin: "May I hug you, Jeongin?"

He thinks about before nodding. I immediately go over to him, sit next to him and pull him into my arms, laying his head on my chest and caress his arm a bit. 

Hyunjin: "It's gonna be alright, okay? You're just scared because you're not used to living like this but we will do everything to make you feel safe and comfortable." 

He nods while crying into my shirt. I look up at Seungmin who came right after me. Seungmin looks just as concerned as I am. 

Jeongin: "blankie… want blankie…"

Blankie? What does he mean? Wait, Seungmin is pointing towards Jeongin's blanket. Ohhhhh so a blanket. I take the blanket and carefully put it over his shoulders. Jeongin tightly grabs one end of the blanket. But why didn't he just say blanket? It's not something I should worry about while he is laying in my arm crying but it's like something is different. Up until now he talked rather distant and a bit more formal than needed. Now he uses words like blankie and doesn't complete his sentences. He is talking like a child… maybe it's because he is so overwhelmed? He had basically no childhood. It would make sense. Especially because you just stop thinking when you're overwhelmed. 

Seungmin seems to be kind of confused too. Oh? Does he have an idea? 

Seungmin: "I… ehm.. Jeongin.. would you mind telling me your age?"

Huh? Why all of a sudden? Is it to distract him from the stress? Jeongin looks up a little to meet Seungmin's eyes with his teary, almost red eyes. 

Jeongin: " 'm three…"

Hyunjin: "Wait wait wait wait… three?"

Ok, that's it. I am very confused now. What is happening? Why is he saying that he is three when he is obviously not? 

Seungmin: "Yep… Age regression. He regressed to being three years old to be able to handle the amount of stress he is experiencing right now. People also like to say that people like him are a little."

Hyunjin: "So, in his mind he really is three?"

Seungmin: "Yes, he is"

Hyunjin: "I see.. wow.. but wait.. how do you know?"

Seungmin: "Well… My Days can be very creative if you know what I mean"

Hyunjin: "Yeah, makes sense.. But it's not overly complicated, right? It's just like babysitting a nephew, right?"

Seungmin: "If you think babysitting is easy then… yes." 

I nod and look at Jeongin who slowly stopped crying due to exhaustion. Gently, I start petting his hair.. He seems to have age regressed since a long time ago.. I wonder if he was actually not mistreated while being a little.. Even if I do not believe that he ever was not treated like shit but maybe that person had a little tiny bit of a brain. Let's just try and keep him distracted from the stress.

Hyunjin: "Jeongin?"

He looks at me.

Jeongin: "Yeah?"

Hyunjin: "How about we watch a movie? We also have a few snacks here so we can make ourselves all comfortable. What do you think?"

All of a sudden he brightens up und nods enthusiastically.

Jeongin: "Yes! Want to watch movie"

I smile, try and place him correctly so I can stand up with him in my arms and I carry him to our couch where I carefully sit him down. Seungmin already went into the kitchen to get a bowl with snacks while I try to make it as comfortable as possible for Jeongin. I let him decide what movie he wants to watch so he chose 'Aristocats'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took so long to upload. School just keeps me so busy with tasks, exams and all that stuff. Still hope you enjoy my story and thank you for almost 40 Kudos !!

~Seungmin PoV~

After around 20 minutes I thought Jeongin would sleep but instead I feel Hyunjin's head softly plopping down on my shoulder while Jeongin excitedly followed the film. I can't help but smile and gently pet Hyunjin's soft hair. He used my shampoo again. I should scold him for it… but I like it when he smells just like me. Some people might say that people will get the wrong idea but I don't really care. It's better if people run off because they think that he is mine rather than he would be hit on by weird creeps. A bit later I hear someone opening the door. Oh? Chris at home? That's rare. I immediately show him that Hyunjin is sleeping so that he keeps it down a bit. He isn't the type to be very loud but it's better to say it directly so we started our conversation in a quiet tone.

Chris: "I just talked with Mr. Park."

Seungmin: "Oh yeah? What did you talk about?"

He pointed towards Jeongin with his head, who was so absorbed in the movie that he didn't even notice Chan.

Chris: "He will open a bank account with a card which he will give to us. He trusts us all that we will make good use of it by buying him clothes, paying hospital bills for check ups and stuff. That means we won't need to pay anything"

Seungmin: "That's good...oh and Chris.. you should know that Jeong-"

Jeongin: "Channie Hyung!!" 

He saw him.. I wanted to explain the situation beforehand but well. There goes Jeongin happily making his way towards Chris and snuggles up to him. At the same time Hyunjin woke up and sat up immediately because he was scared of the scream. I try to calm him down a bit and put his head back on my shoulder since it's normal for us anyways.

Jeongin: " 'm missed Hyungie so much!!"

Chris: "E-eh… yeah.. I missed you too Jeongin.." 

Chris slowly and timidly wrapped his arms around Jeongin without putting any strength into it. Then he looked up at me with a confused look.

Seungmin: "Yeah.. that's what I wanted to warn you about. Jeongin is a little. He copes with stress by age regressing."

Chris: "Omg, I see I see… so.. how old is he?"

Seungmin: "Three years old."

He nods and looks back down at Jeongin. The little started to talk about what just happened in the movie and how cool he thinks the male lead is. Chan smiles affectionately and answers with "I see" and "Is that so?" before sitting him back on the couch again. 

Jeongin: "Can I sit on hyungie's legs?" 

He looks at Chris who nods.

Chris: "Well..eh… yeah"

Like that Chris sits down and Jeongin immediately crawls onto his lap, making himself comfortable before turning his attention back to the film. Gosh, I really like it like that. All comfortable and quiet. I start petting Hyunjin again so that he can fall asleep better. It would have worked if it was not for Felix who comes home and into the living room only to scream:

Felix: "Y'all are cuddling?? Without me?!?!" 

Then he proceeds to throw his jacket on the floor and makes himself comfortable between Hyunjin and Chan. That makes Jeongin giggle and he puts his legs on Felix' legs. 

Jeongin: "Cuddly Hyung", he says cheerfully. 

Chris: "Oh yes, we kinda have a situation Felix.. Jeongin is a little and three years old.."

Felix: "A little? Yeah?" 

He looks at Jeongin who burries his face in Chan's chest since the movie was over. 

Felix: "Well.. he did have a lot to progress.. he has to cope with it somehow"

Seungmin: "Yes. We're gonna be able to handle it somehow."

Chris: "Yep.. especially since Mr. Park will pay everything we need for him."

Jeongin: " 'm hungy…"

Seungmin: "You're hungry? Well we will need to find something to eat for you then." 

Hyunjin: "Minho hyung is the only one who really knows how to cook tho.."

Chris: "We will be able to at least make fried rice, right? I mean.. it's just rice with a bit of kimchi and a bit of spam and corn, no?"

Felix: "Should be possible.." 

Hyunjin: "I better go make it.. I don't trust y'all in the kitchen. I might as well just make food for everyone" 

Seungmin: "That would be really nice Jinnie" 

I look after Hyunjin who stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. He's an angel.. he may start quite a few arguments but he really is an angel. At least to me.

Jeongin: "Is play time here too?"

Chris: "Play time? I mean, probably?"

Felix: "What did you do during play time?"

Maybe that guy is not completely sick in his brain.

Jeongin: "hm… daddy would always tell me that I should touch and treat his peepee like a lollipop during play time."

He is completely sick in his brain. How can a human being be so disgusting and do that to, basically, a child? 

Chris: "Oh my God… No. No no no. We're not gonna do this. We will make another play time. There are things that are a lot more fun."

Jeongin: "Is it bad?"

He looked at us with big, innocent eyes.

Seungmin: "Yes.. it's terrible Jeongin.. Don't ever let anyone do things like this to you ever again, okay? The person who does that to you in that state is a very bad person."

Jeongin: "Okie Hyung.. will be careful" 

Chan smiles and gently scratches Jeongin's scalp. 

Chris: "Poor little boy.. don't worry.. You're all safe now. We will never let anything happen to you ever again.."

The front door opens once again and Minho, Jisung and Changbin come in.

Jisung: "Omg. Do I smell food? Heck yeah"

They come into the living room.

Changbin: "What y'all are doing looks cozy..." 

Felix smiles brightly and opens his arms. 

Felix: "Wanna join?"

It's already kinda full up here tho but oh well who needs personal space, I guess. After thinking for a bit, Changbin settles down on the place where Hyunjin sat before and makes himself comfortable in Felix' arms.

Chris: "Well now that is quite a view. Never thought I'd get to see Changbin cuddle like that."

Seungmin: "That's the magic of fairy Felix"

Chris and I chuckle. 

Jeongin: "Lixie Hyung is fairy?"

He looks at us with big curious eyes.

Chris: "Yes, he is. His magic is to make everyone happy who approaches him."

Jeongin: "Woahhh that's so cool!! Does Hyungie have a magic stick too?"

Seungmin: "No. Our Felix fairy uses his big, innocent eyes and bright smile. That's why he is also called the sunshine fairy. Since his smile is as bright as the sun."

Jeongin's smile is bigger than ever before and he seems so fascinated. I see that Changbin is very confused and about to say something so I whisper into his ear without anyone noticing.

Seungmin: "Hyung, he is a little. His mind is like one of a three year old. That's why he believes the fairy story."

He only nods and I can see how he needs time to think about it and understand the situation.

~Felix PoV~

I am so happy. So much cuddles. 

Hyunjin: "God Jisung. Please, get lost. I'm trying to make everyone food here but there won't be much left if you eat it all before I can even put it on the table."

Jisung: "Tastes unexpectedly good tho? I thought I'd be poisoned."

Hyunjin: "Well not today mister. I would poison the others too then and I don't want the others to die."

Jisung: "Wow. Does that mean I can die?"

Hyunjin: "Maybe~?" 

Jeongin: "No. Sungie Hyung can't die. Don't want any hyungie to die."

He looks sad and little tears are already forming in his eyes.

Chris: "Guys we can hear you. Please, take your arguments to a place where he can't hear you when he is in this state. Maybe you might want to not argue at all when Jeongin is a little. Look at him, you made him sad." 

Chris is right. Little children are sensitive and don't really understand when someone is joking about something like that. We need to be very careful with topics like this. Hyunjin goes to place the pan with the food on the table and rushes over to cup Jeongin's face and smile at him. 

Hyunjin: "I didn't mean that, Jeongin. I could never do anything to any of the others. Not even to Jisung. I promise. Okay?" 

He gently presses a kiss on Jeongin's forehead. 

Hyunjin: "Now come and eat. Food is ready." 

Hyunjin takes Jeongin's hand and leads him to the table. The little boy sits down and looks at the food, brightening up again.

Jeongin: "That looks so good, Hyungie!" 

Hyunjin: "Thank you, Innie." 

The others make their way to the table too. I want to stand up too but I get pulled back by Changbin. I look at him confused. 

Changbin: "Can't we stay like that for a bit? Today was very frustrating and I really need this right now.."

Awe, he seems embarrassed to ask this. I smile and pull him closer.

Felix: "Of course, we can. It's no problem at all." 


End file.
